fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Angelbeat
Hatsune Angelbeat '(初音 天使ビート ''Hatsune Anjerrubito) was a former mercenary Mage of an unknown guild and a current Mage of Fairy Tail. She is also a Sound-magic user who aims to be Earth Land's best singer. She is also known as the ''"Infamous Melodic Angel", because of her signature spell: "Voice Command"''. Appearance Hatsune is tall, slightly muscular, but has a well-developed hourglass figure and noticeable bust. She has straight and neat orange colored waist-length hair tied into a low ponytail braid with bags swept to the right side. She wears a pure white choker, long-sleeved dark silver jacket with hoodie that is zipped only halfway, revealing her torso to be covered in a white sleeveless tube top which reaches just above her belly button with a fishnet that covers most of her upper torso to her neck. Her gray-colored guild mark (which is right where her heart is) underneath the fishnets. She wears a pair of white baggy pants with black linings. Her footwear are a pair of black leather shoes. She wears a small and hidden bracelet with a small gem made of jade, it was given to her by her cousin, whom she calls "sister". She bears a small but noticeable faint scar beside her right eye. In x791, she doesn't tie it up in a braid anymore and now lets her hair down to below her waist. She wears a thigh-length gray dress with a white line going from the neck to the hem and another white line going across the hem, the sleeves are detached with white hem, and black leather boots going above the knees. Personality Hatsune is straight-faced, blank, non-chant, and usually speaks in a monotone voice. She is also very focused, concentrated, serious, and dead-set on particularly anything but extremely dedicated. She also lacks care for her appearance, and seems to be an "expert on love", as she believes that one should love another for their personality and not their looks. She is also self-confident, patient, dependent, and respectful and polite to herself and others. She makes herself appear to be "mature" in order to get more respect and admiration for others. She also attempts to be humorous, and reach people's expectations. Her humorous side involves mischief, her rivalry with Juvia for Gray's love, making bad knock-knock jokes, and failure at sarcasm. But her personality makes a drastic change when she is around Gray- she becomes shy and awkward, overprotective and over-concerned, over-reactive and paranoid, unfocused and easily distrated. She also has mood-swings. History She was once a member of a unnamed mercenary guild, but was kicked out because she was "hogging all the jobs", "making them look bad", "bossing them around", "act like the guild master", etc. but had actually aimed to be the best so she can be recruited as a singer and prove her worth. Misunderstood, feeling betrayed, and hurt, she refused to join another guild until she encountered Gray (who was on a mission to find her runaway cousin, Jade). The two worked together but let Gray keep all the reward money. He noticed that she wasn't in a guild and was pretty good mage and offered her to join Fairy Tail, and so she did, knowing of the guild's reputation. Synopsis Not yet available. Magic and Abilities '''PLEASE NOTE, SOME OF THE MAGIC HERE WAS TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM THE MOTHER WIKI, AND ALL CREDIT GOES DIRECTLY TO THEM Sound Magic: '''She can perceive, generate and manipulate any type of sound, attacking the opponents with sounds of various intensity. : '''Voice Command: '''she can use her voice to make other people do what she says but only if they can hear her, but it uses up a whole lot of magic and even one sentence using it can make her faint. Voice Command can also be resisted by those with very strong magic power (like Erza). : '''Voice Change: which can change her voice. People comically point out that she is simply using ventriloquism but Hatsune corrects them (comically too) that it's magic. '''Expert at Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''In terms of self-defense and in case she cannot use her Sound Magic, Hatsune is well-trained in any form of hand-to-hand combat. Relationships Not yet available Trivia *She is voiced by Inoue Marina (Yatogami Tohka from Date A Live). *She is inspried by the singer Hatsune Miku, and Hatsune's first name was named after her. Behind the Scenes DeviantArt page Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Caster Mage Category:Shiranai Atsune